Just Strangers
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: 'Just Strangers' is a collection of different one shot stories based around Zammie and the idea of them being 'strangers' or not meant to be knowing/associated with one another. No two stories will be the same but will involve spies, non spies, and anything else that could possibly be. Feel free to get involved and suggest ideas! Best wishes, CammieAMorgan xxx
1. Just Strangers

**Just Strangers**

 **Just Strangers is a collection of different one shot stories based around Zammie and the idea of them being 'strangers' or not meant to be knowing/associated with one another.**

 **This idea was inspired by their first meeting in D.C. from _Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy._**

 **No two stories will be the same but will involve spies, non spies, and anything else that could possibly be.**

 **Feel free to comment any suggestions as they may end up as one of the stories.**

 **This is a new premise for me and I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **CammieAMorgan xxx**


	2. Park Bench & Monkey Bars

**Story One - Park Bench & Monkey Bars**

Zachary Goode sat down on the park bench, exhausted after a hard day. He checked his phone, a single text from his wife telling him that dinner will be ready when they get back. He smiled, grateful for the prospect of a hot meal.

'Is this seat taken?' Zach looked up to see a woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at him.

'No, be my guest' He gestured to the seat. She smiled gratefully and sat down. Her eyes closed as her face pointed up to the sun. She sighed.

'It's such a beautiful day' She said

'It is' Zach agreed 'I take it that you're not local'

'No' she shook her head 'I'm from Roseville, Virginia'

'I've never heard of it' Zach said

'It's lovely, though I do prefer D.C., the museums are amazing and for some reason the M&M's taste _way_ better' She smiled. Zach smiled too, the bizarre conversation was fresh and intriguing for him.

'I don't think I've ever been to Washington' He said. The woman turned to him, she furrowed brows for a split second before composing her face again.

'I would recommend it' She said.

'Good to know' Zach nodded. There was a shrill of laughter coming from opposite, Zach turned to see children playing on the jungle gym, enjoying themselves after school. A little girl with bright green eyes came running over to him.

'Daddy, daddy!' She screamed excitedly 'I did the monkey bars all by myself!'

'That's amazing sweetheart!' He exclaimed, a huge smile across his face.

'Can I play for a little longer?' She asked

'Not today, I'm afraid. Mommy's going to be home soon and she's cooked dinner'

'Oh' The little girl pouted and huffed. Zach got down on his knees in front of her.

'Listen, how about tomorrow, whilst mommy is resting from the jetlag, me and you can come back here and then have ice cream' Zach raised one eyebrow 'Is that a deal?'

'Yes' The little girl nodded multiple times 'But can I have _one_ more go on the monkey bars?' She pleaded. Zach chuckled.

'Only once. And I'll be watching'

'Yay!' The girl bounced off again. Zach chuckled to himself and sat down on the bench once more, his eyes focused on his daughter.

'She's adorable' The woman sat beside him said. Zach had almost completely forgotten that she was there. He registered almost sadness in her voice.

'She's my world' He replied. The woman then turned to Zach.

'Are you happy?' She asked

'What?' He was surprised

'Are you happy with...this' She gestured around her. Zach glanced around at the suburbia around him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he'd end up in a place like this.

'Yes' He said looking at the woman 'I am'

She nodded and took a deep breath. Zach furrowed his brow; he could tell that he'd upset her in some way but wasn't sure how. Before he could ask, the woman stood up and began to walk away. She stopped and turned back to him, tears in her eyes.

'Take care, Zach' She said with a smile. She hastily turned and hurried away. Zach watched as she weaved her way through the crowd before disappearing all together. Zach sat back, dumbfounded with the conversation he just had. Whilst sitting there reflecting, Zach realised that he'd never mentioned his name.

...

The woman made her way through the park, biting back the tears that were blurring her vision and threatening to fall. She knew that she couldn't look back, there was no going back now. As she exited the park, she hailed a taxi. When one pulled up she dove in, grateful for the darkness.

'Where to miss?' The driver asked

'The airport, please' She wiped her eye. The driver offered her a tissue.

'Please don't tell me that a boy made you cry' He said sympathetically.

'It was my ex' She sniffled 'He looked at me, and there was nothing. We were just strangers'

'I'm sorry to hear that' He began to drive away

'Don't be. He's happy. That's all I ever wanted' She gave a small smile.

'Ah see, I want my daughter to grow up to be like you. Never let a fella get in the way'

'My sisters help me a lot'

'What's your name, miss?' He asked

'Cammie' She replied

'Well Cammie, although your ex might be happy, I hope he realises what he's lost'

'I hope he doesn't' She chuckled 'That would make my missio...I mean my _day_ a whole lot harder' She turned around one last time, watching the park fade into the distance and then completely out of view. She sighed.

'Goodbye Blackthorne Boy'

 **The End**

 **Stay tuned for Story Two xxx**


	3. Masked Ball

**Story Two- Masked Ball**

It was a dangerous mission, one which Cammie knew she shouldn't have taken part in. The fact that she had no back up, an _extremely_ high slit in her dress (Courtesy of Macey McHenry) and that everyone at this event was wearing a mask made Cammie very uneasy.

She slithered her way through the crowd trying to keep an eye on the mark who was wearing a navy mask embroidered with gold.

Once on the other side of the crowd, she settled herself at the bar. Cammie adjusted her mask in the mirrored wall behind the bar, making sure it covered her face, she also checked at where her mark was.

The bartender stood in front of her and slid a drink across the counter.

'Oh, I didn't order a drink' She said

'It's from the gentleman down there' Cammie followed the bartender's gaze to the end of the bar. A man in a dapper suit with a black mask framing his bright green eyes winked at her. Cammie held her breath for a moment.

'Thank you' She turned back to the bartender and accepted the drink. Cammie picked the drink up, studying the clear liquid between the kaleidoscope of colours.

'It's a Gin & Tonic' A voice from behind made her jump. 'Just the way you like it' Cam turned to see the mysterious figure who got her drink standing right in front of her.

'How do I know it's not poisoned?' She raised her eyebrow. The man chuckled.

'Well, you'd just have to trust me' He smirked. His eyes flicking momentarily to her lips. Cammie cleared her throat, averting her gaze to look around the space. Her mark was still where she needed him to be. She needed to move.

'Thank you for the drink' She hopped off of the barstool and began to move through the crowd again. She didn't get far as a hand grabbed onto her own and spun her around.

'Dance with me' The man said

'But-'

'Please' He begged. Cam glanced at her target who was laughing profoundly at a joke.

'He'll still be there after a song. Please'

Cammie reluctantly agreed, the man pulled her closer, settling his hands on her waist, Cammie wound her arms around his neck.

'You look beautiful tonight' He said. Cammie tried not to roll her eyes.

'So you're going silent on me, Gallagher Girl?' He teased.

'I just don't have anything interesting to say to you' She said 'In fact, this is the seventh time our paths have crossed during missions and I still don't know your name' He chuckled.

'Oh, how rude of me. Especially after the fifth occasion' He winked, Cam shivered. She remembered the fifth occasion...her body remembered it very well.

'I'm Zach' He offered

'Do you have a last name?' She asked. Zach chuckled and gave her a _what do you think_ look. 'Tell me, Zach' Cammie decided to change the conversation 'As we've established, this has been the seventh time we've met. You always seem to be in the way of my mission'

'Or' Zach twirled her 'Are you in the the way of mine?'

'Who do you work for?' She asked

'Who do _you_ work for?' Zach replied pulling Cammie closer 'We could do our usual round of constant questions, _or_ we could just dance and have fun'

'Why are you so relaxed?' Cammie was beginning to get irritated.

'Why so many questions?' He retorted. Cammie pushed herself away from Zach and towards her mark. She had a mission to complete and no hunky, mysterious spy will get in her way. But as Cam moved away, her mark had disappeared. She scanned the area trying to find the navy mask with gold embroidery, but she couldn't find it.

'He slipped out the back with his assistant. They took the stairs towards the back. They're probably in a car right now' Zach stood next to her. She looked at him. 'You need to pay more attention, Gallagher Girl. I know my charm and charisma is intoxicating, but you should really stay focused'

'I am very close to shooting you right now' She said through gritted teeth,

'As long as you don't aim for my face, you can do whatever you want to me' Everything about Zach was playful and flirty.

'Bite me' She snapped

'I'll save that for our next meeting' He winked. Zach turned to leave but stopped.

'Oh, tell McHenry that she picked the right dress'

Before Cammie could reply, all the lights turned off. Cam readied herself for an attack that never came. The lights came back on and Zach was nowhere to be seen.

Defeated, Cammie made her way towards the exit, she grabbed her jacket from the cloakroom and left. Standing there on the pavement waiting for a taxi, Cam placed her hands in her pockets. She was surprised when she felt a piece of paper. Cammie pulled it out and examined it.

 _In case you want our next meeting to be earlier than your next mission ;) ~ Z_

Followed by a phone number. Cammie couldn't help but smile.

Perhaps she might take Zach up on his offer.

 **The End**

 **Author's note: Do you want me to reply to reviews? xxx**


	4. Blind Date

**Story Three - Blind Date**

'Come on Cammie' Bex was busy standing in front of the mirror putting her diamond earrings in. 'We're going to be late if you don't hurry up'

'I can't believe you roped me into this' Cammie emerged from her bedroom with her high heels in her hands.

'I panicked!' Bex said 'I really like this guy and when we were talking about dinner he mentioned his friend ad you've just come out of a fling-'

'You promised not to mention _him_ ' Cam gave a shiver. Bex turned around and gave Cammie a sad smile.

'I'm sorry. When you said it was a fling, I didn't think that you had feelings for him'

'He wanted one thing and I wanted another' Cam shrugged. She slipped on her heels. 'But tonight is about you and...Greg?'

'Grant'

'Oh yeah, Grant. Sorry' Cammie cringed but smiled 'I'll be a good wing woman for you'

'Thank you, Cam. I really like this guy'

...

Later on at the restaurant, Bex and Cammie were sitting waiting for their dates to arrive. Cammie felt uncomfortable in the dress that Bex had picked for her. It was an olive dress complimenting her eyes and hair. It was also very low and _very_ tight.

'Stop overthinking this' Bex squeezed my hand 'You look amazing'

'This is why I don't do blind dates'

'But you're doing it for me which makes you the best friend a girl could have'

Bex glanced behind Cammie, a smile spread across her face.

'He's here' She whispered. Both the girls stood up and turned to greet Grant. Grant enveloped Bex into a hug, kissing her cheek. He then turned to Cammie and gave her a hug,

'It's so nice to finally meet you Cammie. Bex has told me a lot about you' Grant was extremely friendly and Cammie took a liking to him at once.

'It's so nice to meet you too' Cam replied.

'Where's your friend?' Bex asked

'He's just talking to an old friend he saw at the bar. Someone he went to Blackthorne with'

When Grant mentioned Blackthorne, Cammie gave a little shiver. It could just be a coincidence...right?

'How about we take a seat?' Bex said. Cammie nodded.

'Should we order some wine?' Grant suggested.

'Hey, don't start the party without me' Cammie once again gave a shiver at the voice from behind her. The last time she'd heard that voice, it was telling her that they weren't good in reality only in bed. Cammie turned to see Zachary Goode, the most handsome man that she's ever laid eyes on. He was charming, funny and his smirk made Cammie weak at the knees. She held her breath as Zach came into view. He greeted Bex with a handshake and then turned to Cammie, his eyes widened in shock.

'And this is Bex's friend Cammie' Grant introduced me.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Cammie' Zach offered his hand, Cammie stared at it, then looked at Zach. He had a strange look in his eyes, as if he was saying _play along_. Cammie cleared her throat.

'It's nice to meet you too' She croaked, shaking his hand. Cam could see his muscles tense as he sat down, muscles that had hovered over her on several occasions. _You can do this Cam_ she said to herself.

Cammie tried to avoid looking at Zach at all costs, she focused on her food, on Bex and on Grant. Zach wasn't giving up though, Cam could feel his gaze on her, he was constantly asking questions and she'd swerve them, giving vague answers. The tension began to grow as Bex and Grant got attuned to the conversation.

'I'm just going to pop to the bathroom' Bex stood up 'Cam, you're coming' She grabbed Cam's arm and pulled her towards the bathroom.

'What the bloody hell is going on with you?' Bex whirled on her as soon as the bathroom door shut behind them

'That's Zach' Cam replied

'Yes we've established that' Bex folded her arms 'Why are you being so rude to him! He's _gorgeous_ Cammie!'

'He's the guy I hooked up with!' Cam exclaimed, all the anger left Bex's face immediately.

'Oh Cammie' Bex pulled her into a hug 'I know that you really liked him'

'He broke up with me because he couldn't see us working in real life, only in the bedroom! But now he's out there after agreeing to go on a blind date. If he didn't want to date me then he should of just said instead of coming up with a crap excuse'

'Oh God!' Bex rubbed her forehead 'What are we going to do?'

'You stay, I'm going to get a cab home. Tell them I felt sick'

'We can leave now if you want'

'No, no. You and Grant are getting on really well. I don't want to spoil it for you'

'You sure?' Bex looked at her carefully

'Yeah it's fine. I'll probably put on a film or something. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?' Cam smiled. Bex nodded. The two girls hugged and then left the bathroom. Bex went back to the table and Cam headed towards the door.

...

It had began to rain by the time Cam had arrived home, she rushed up the stairs towards her house trying not to trip in her heels.

Once inside, Cammie changed into her comfy pjs and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge. As she settled down for the evening, there was a series of knocks on her door.

Cammie looked through the peephole and sighed.

She opened the door.

'What are doing here, Zach?' She folded her arms. The rain had got a lot harder since she was outside and subsequently Zach was dripping wet, his clothes clinging to him.

'Can I come in? It's freezing' His teeth were chattering. Cam bit her lip but allowed him in. Zach stepped inside, dripping on the carpet.

'Let me get you a towel' Cammie moved off into her bathroom and got a spare, fluffy towel. She paused for a moment and glanced at her wardrobe. With a sigh she grabbed some clothes that were in a box. Then she made her way back to Zach. Whilst she was gone, Zach had removed his shirt revealing his toned muscles.

'Here' She handed him the towel and the clothes 'You left these here'

'I've been looking for this hoodie' He said with a chuckle. Cammie felt a knot in her stomach, Zach's smile always had an effect on her, but his smirk could do far more.

'You can use the bathroom, if you want' She said.

'Thanks' Zach said. Cammie gave a weak smile. Cam realised that her evening wasn't going to be quiet how she expected. She sat down on the sofa trying not to freak out. Zach emerged towel drying his hair.

'So…' He began

'So?' She replied

'Why did you say that you were sick?' Zach asked, his piercing green eyes made Cam feel hot even though he was across the room. She shrugged.

'It wasn't what I signed up for'

'The blind date, or me?' He smirked

'Both' She retorted. Zach moved across the room, slowly and confidently and sat down next to her.

'I'm sorry again for how things ended between us' He offered. Cam laughed

'You said that we only worked in the bedroom. Do you know how shit I felt after that?' Cam spun on him, feelings that she had suppressed were bubbling up to the surface.

'I don't do relationships, and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression'

'You played me!' Cam snapped. Zach's jaw tensed 'You made me feel special and then you just left'

'I don't do relationships' He repeated

'That's bullshit!' Cam hissed 'The things that we talked about, the things _you_ shared with me. You don't just do that if it's a hookup'

'I'm not good for you Cam. I knew that I was going to hurt you, it happens constantly. Anyone I allow to get close gets hurt. It was best that I ended it before-' Zach cut himself off

'Before what?' I dared to ask

'Before I started to fall for you' He looked at her carefully. Silenced passed between them.

'Have you?' She whispered. Zach sighed.

'Yes. But I'm only going to hurt you'

'Then why did you come here tonight?' Cam could feel the tears brimming.

'Because I wanted to see if you still had feelings too' He looked at her carefully 'Do you?'

'I-' Cammie stopped herself. 'I don't' She said looking away 'I can't be with someone who could hurt me'

Zach sighed and stood up. He gathered his sodden clothes and headed towards the door.

'Take care of yourself Cammie' He said before heading out the door and into the rain.

Cam sat there, staring at the door and allowing her tears to fall. She had told Zach that she had no feelings for him, but that was a lie. Cammie cared about him so much but knew that he was broken. She couldn't be the one to fix him because he was the one that broke her.

 **The End**

 **Author's note: Thank you all so much for your positive reactions to 'Just Strangers' I don't usually do one-shot stories so I'm glad that you are enjoying it. See you next time xxx**


	5. Christmas Company

**Story Four - Christmas Company**

It was the lead up to Christmas; there were lights and baubles hanging everywhere, Christmas carols filled the air. It should have been a pleasant time of year...just not for Cammie.

'What do you mean it's canceled?' Cammie groaned to the person behind the desk.

'I'm so sorry, ma'am but all flights have been suspended whilst the storm passes through'

'And how long do you think it'll be until the issue is resolved?' Cam asked.

'Let me check' He said with a smile. Cammie returned it, half-heartedly. The man then began to tap away on his keyboard. 'The next flight to Virginia is at 18:00 tomorrow evening'

'But that's too late! I can't miss Christmas!' Cammie exclaimed 'I need to be there tonight'

'There's nothing else that can be done I'm afraid' He said.

'I know, I know' Cammie sighed, rubbing her head. 'Is there a bar around here?'

'Yes, there is' He smiled 'Take the elevator to the second floor, then head right. You should see _The Black Thorn_ right there'

'Thank you so much' Cammie gathered up her belongings

'Merry Christmas' The guy added. Cammie fixed a smile

'Merry Christmas'

Cammie made her way up to the bar. It was the only place that wasn't blasting Christmas music. The airport was starting to get busier as more passengers turned up only to be disappointed because of the weather. Cammie was glad for a booth to sit in. She ordered her drink and sunk into the plush leather. This was not how her Christmas Eve was meant to go.

She pulled out her phone, stared at it for a while and then dialed.

' _Hello?'_

'Hey, mom'

' _Hey, kiddo. What's up?'_

'Looks like you're going to have to open the presents without me'

' _Oh no! What's happened?'_

'A storm moving in has caused trouble for flights. The next flight won't be till the evening. I'll be missing the whole day'

' _Can't you get a cab?'_

'From Los Angeles? I don't think so'

' _What about Miss McHenry? Can't you borrow her jet?'_

'She's in New York with her folks. She's hoping to keep up with one of the Kardashians'

' _Is she still going to join us at New Year?'_

'Hopefully' Cam replied. Cam could hear a clatter from the other end of the phone.

' _I have to go kiddo, some of the remaining girls have decided to knock over a set of armor which has started a domino chain of collision'_

'No worries, mom. I'll talk soon'

' _Love you kiddo'_

'Love you too' Cam hung up, she closed her eyes and sank back into the seat. This was just one disaster after another. Her pity party for one was interrupted by a cough.

Cammie glanced up to see a young man, around my age, with bright green eyes wearing a smile that was more of a smirk **.**

'I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I join?' He gestured to the empty part of the booth across from her.

'Sure' Cammie took a sip of her drink.

'Thank you' He took off his jacket 'I'm Zach' He offered his hand.

'Cammie' She shook his hand.

'So Cammie, what's a girl like you doing all alone, at an airport, right before Christmas?' He asked. Cammie chuckled

'Poor planning' She said 'What about you?'

'Missed a connecting flight. My fault completely. Now I'm stuck here until tomorrow night'

'Join the club' Cammie took another sip of her drink.

'Do you want another drink?' Zach asked.

'I'm fine'

'Come on, we're stuck here for a while, let's live it up a little' His smirk widened and his eyes danced devilishly. A strange pull surged through Cammie. This was a bad boy, a heartbreaker, a man of mystery...in other words - trouble.

Cammie glanced at her phone, her flight wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

'Okay' She sat forward, smiling 'I'm up for a little bit of trouble'

 **The End**

 **Author's note: Didn't realize it was a year since I last updated, and it's the end of 2019. See you next year! xxx**


	6. Rogue Agent

**Story Five - Rogue Agent**

Cammie's body slammed against the wall with such force it knocked the air out of her lungs. But Cam couldn't dwell on it for too long, she had to dodge the knife that was being thrown at her head.

Cam dived across the floor behind a big wooden cabinet. She looked down at her evening gown, now ripped to shreds.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' She hissed.

'Chameleon, do you have eyes on the target?' Liz's voice hummed through her comms

'A little busy right now Bookworm' Cammie replied just as several bullets were launched into the cabinet

'Duchess, where the hell are you?' Cammie snapped taking out the small gun in her upper thigh holster

'T-Minus two minutes' Bex's reply came.

'Make it one' Cammie snapped. Cammie braced herself to fire her weapon. She stood up but there was no one there.

'Damn it. Target is on the move. I've been made. Peacock, over to you'

'Copy that' Macey replied completely and totally calm 'I have eyeball'

Bex bursts into the room and surveys the area.

'What the bloody hell happened here?'

' _He_ happened' Cammie hissed 'and _he_ ruined my dress'

'Uh oh,' Liz's tiny voice came through the comms. Bex and Cammie shared a look.

'What do you mean _Uh oh_?' Bex and Cammie said at the same time.

'Looks like our target has some company'

'Peacock, do not engage' Bex said

'Wasn't planning to anyway. Although not going to lie, if these guys weren't bad, they're cute'

'Focus Peacock' Cammie warned. Cam and Bex left the room, trying to act as normal as possible. Which for Cammie, despite her dress being ripped, came naturally for her.

'Double uh oh' Liz muttered

'What now?' Cammie and Bex shared another look

'Looks like they have a hacker in the team. Someone else is trying to get access to this system' Cammie stopped dead at the edge of the ballroom. There were hundreds of people in fancy clothes, dancing, drinking and having fun.

'Cam, what is it?' Bex asked, not as a spy but as a concerned friend

'Peacock, do you still have eyeball?' Cam scanned the ballroom

'Yes. He's with his friends. Wait, they're splitting up. What should we do?'

'Peacock and Duchess take one of the target's friends each. Bookworm, keep trying to find out who the hacker is. Target is mine'

'Are you sure?' Bex whispered to Cam.

'She's sure' Bex and Cam turned to face a guy standing in front of them. He was in a James Bond-esque sharp suit and he had _the most_ insane pair of green eyes. Bex moved ready to attack.

'It's okay' Cammie grabbed Bex's wrist. 'Go check on Mace' Bex furrowed her brow, Cam gave a single nod and Bex disappeared through the crowd.

'May I have this dance?' The guy offered his hand. Cammie accepted and was pulled into the middle of the dance floor.

'You look pretty tonight. It's a shame about the dress' He smirked

'Yeah, some asshole decided to attack me with a knife' She quipped back.

'Why on Earth would someone do that?' He teased his strong hand on the base of her back.

'Probably the same reason I roundhouse kicked him' Cammie smiled. The guy opposite her laughed showing off a toothy grin which made Cammie's insides melt.

'So it appears we're in a dilemma. You're not alone, I'm not alone. You need information, I need information' He twirled Cammie and ended up dipping her in the middle of the dance floor.

'Where is it?' He asked, his grip tightened.

'What are you talking about?' Cammie was confused. And by the furrowing of her companion's brow, so was he. He pulled her up, never losing his grip.

'Where is the bomb?'

'I don't know what you're talking about' Cammie said. Her companion searched her eyes.

'You don't know about the bomb?'

'No'

'Shit' He muttered and then cursed in another language. _Farsi?_

Cammie grabbed his hand.

'What was your mission?' She asked

'We had reports of a rogue agent planning an attack. I saw you straight away and knew you were more than a pretty face'

'Rogue agent' Cammie repeated, she stepped away from him 'You were told that there was a rogue agent?'

'Why? What were you told?' He asked, stepping closer

'Um...Cammie…' Liz's voice fizzed through the comms

'We were sent to find a rogue agent by the name of Zachary Goode'

The guy tensed

'You were my mission' Cammie said. Both Cammie and Zach faced each other with confusion and fear radiated across their faces.

But it was too late. Before anyone could act further, a bomb detonated, sending everything into darkness.

 **Author's note: Hope everyone is safe and being sensible right now. Sending lots of love out to everyone xxx**


	7. Rogue Agent Pt2

**Rogue Agent Pt. 2**

Cammie once again was slammed across the room, her body hitting the floor and another body landing on top of her. Everything was plunged into darkness, dust flying everywhere. People were screaming, there was static in Cammie's ear. Her comms were down.

'Are you hurt?' The body on top of hers talked. Zach.

'I'm fine' She pushed him off and stood up beginning to scan the room. There wasn't any light so Cam grabbed her torch shining it across the vacant space. The ballroom was an absolute wreck, there was debris and all over the place. People were screaming, moaning and limping towards the exits all to escape an unexplained horror.

Cammie and Zach had landed close to the doors, they could not exit through the ballroom like everyone else but would have to go a different way.

Cammie couldn't see any of her friends, she did the next best thing, she grabbed Zachary Goode's arm and held him in a death grip just like Joe Solomon had taught her.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Could you loosen your grip? We're on the same side!' Cammie tightened her grip. 'Okay, okay, I'm a spy'

'No shit' She tightened her grip more. One wrong move and SNAP goodbye arm.

'CIA. Blackthorne division'

'That's impossible' Cammie hissed 'The Blackthorne team doesn't exist anymore' Cammie was sure of this, her father and godfather were the last

'Well, someone set it back up' Zach groaned 'Let me guess, you're a Gallagher Girl'

'I wouldn't test me if I were you' Cammie let go of his arm and walked away from him. Looking for Bex and Macey.

'Bookworm are you there?' Cammie asked into her comms but all she got was static.

'Damn it' Cammie snapped.

'Your comms are dead too?' Zach wiped his brow. Cam scowled at him. She turned her attention to her dress and ripped along the parts that were already torn. Macey was probably going to kill her but at least now she could move freely.

Cam headed towards the double doors that Bex and she emerged from minutes before.

'Are you giving me the silent treatment?' Zach was close on her heels. Cammie clicked her gun into place and held it close to her side.

'So, Gallagher Girl…' He began 'Your mission was to find me?'

'First of all, don't call me Gallagher Girl. Secondly, my mission is classified'

'I know that, _but_ if we're on the same side-'

'Are we?' Cam spun around and shone her torch directly in his face causing Zach to squint. 'Look, the only reason why you're alive right now is that you know a lot more than you're telling me'

'Same goes for you'

Cammie rolled her eyes.

'Please, you wouldn't even get close to killing me' She turned around and continued down the corridor. She was then flipped upside down, a knee pressed on her arm and her gun pointing at her face. Zach towered over her.

'Believe me Gallagher Girl, I could kill you if I wanted' He smirked. Cammie tilted her head

'Gun isn't loaded' She said. Zach looked at the gun in confusion, his weight on her arm subsided which gave Cammie the perfect opportunity to knee him and flip them over. Now she was straddling him with the gun pointed at his head. Zach looked surprised but also very impressed. Cam tutted.

'Amateur' She scoffed, climbing off of him. Zach stayed on the floor for a moment stunned and confused about how a girl, a _Gallagher Girl_ , was able to outsmart him.

'So you said you were looking for a rogue agent' Cammie began 'Why did you think it was me?'

'I noticed you straight away and couldn't take my eyes off of you. Which is strange because my friends kept losing you. I knew then you were trained'

They continued down the corridor trying to find another exit.

'You know, you remind me of someone' Zach said. Cam rolled her eyes, bracing for a sarcastic or sexist comment.

'Who?' She asked

'Matthew Morgan. He was a-'

'I know who he is' Cammie replied. The corridors were long and maze-like.

'You do? So are you like his prodigy or something?'

'Something like that' Cammie shone her torch on Zach again 'Do you who I am? Have you seen my face before?'

'Can't say I have. I would have remembered someone like you' He smiled, showing off a perfectly toothy grin.

…

They must have been walking for at least an hour with every possible exit being locked or blocked.

Zach paused for a moment, catching his breath.

'You okay?' Cammie asked. Zach closed his eyes and nodded.

'Mmm, peachy'

Cammie didn't believe him. He was sweating more and taking very shallow breaths. Something was very wrong. Cammie immediately started stripping off his jacket and ripping his shirt.

'If you wanted to get me naked, you could have just asked' He tried to chuckle but saw in pain.

Cammie checked over his chiselled chest and there was nothing out of the ordinary, a few old scars, but Cammie had scars of her own. She turned him around and saw several puncture wounds. Shrapnel.

'We need to get you out of here'

'I thought that was the whole point'

'Look. You're injured. Either take my help or I'll leave you here'

Cammie slung Zach's arm around her shoulder and she made her way towards a window. She grabbed Zach's jacket and tied it around her fist. She punched the window but no avail.

'You need to put more weight behind you'

'Don't tell me what to do' Cammie snapped. Zach seemed to have lost all of his energy so didn't bother arguing.

She punched again, but nothing.

Cammie needed to think carefully. Her comms were down and Zach was handing on, his condition deteriorating very quickly meant very bad things. There was no exit wound.

Cam sank next to Zach. Her team would be looking for her. They'll find her soon. Whilst sitting next to Zach she kept hearing a little buzzing. She looked at him. His eyes were closed.

She studied his features carefully, Macey was right, he was pretty cute and that was the first thing Cam had noticed when they got the mission report. There was a buzzing again.

Cam looked closer and noticed him wearing an earpiece.

She took it out and held it to her ear. She could hear talking. Cammie held her breath and listened to the conversation.

' _Goode, are you still with the target? I repeat, Goode, are you still with the target?_ '

Cammie looked at Zach again. He lied. Was the bomb all a hoax? Was this part of the plan to get Cammie alone? Her blood began to boil.

'Agent Goode is occupied at the moment' Cammie replied. There was silence on the other end. 'South West corner. Third Floor. He needs a medic' Cam then crushed the comms unit. She looked at Zach, checked his pulse and then left him. She'd find her way out.

She'd leave Zach, her target behind, but she was sure they'd meet again.

…

Zach woke up in the hospital. He squinted at the bright lights. When his eyes adjusted he saw his partner Grant and Jonas standing over his bed

'Welcome back buddy' Grant smiled.

'Where...where is-'

'Our target?' Grant shook his head 'We don't know. She told us your location, said you needed a medic and then she just vanished'

'What about her friends?' Zach tried to sit up but couldn't.

'No clue. They disappeared just like her' Jonas said

'So what do we do now?' Zach asked

'Well. We know her face, we know she's trained and she's most likely a Gallagher Girl. That'll be easy to trace, right?' Grant asked Jonas.

'I don't know. I've tried to hack into their system before but their firewall is unbelievable'

'Zach, any suggestions?' Grant asked. Zach pondered for a moment.

'She knew Matthew Morgan' Zach offered

'Really?' Both guys said

'How? The only people that knew him were his wife Rachel Morgan, and Joe Solomon, and they're both dead' Grant said

'Are there any other relatives or known associates?' I asked

'There's an agent Abigail Cameron, but she's been MIA for 5 years...there's also a mention of a daughter'

'What was her name?' Grant asked. Jonas shook his head.

'It's not listed anywhere, in fact, it's redacted. It's as if their daughter never existed. She's a ghost'

'Did our target say her name at all?' Grant asked Zach. 'Were there any clues of who she could be?' Zach thought carefully.

' _Cam, what is it?'_ Her British friend had whispered to her, right before Zach asked for a dance.

'Cam' Zach nodded. 'Her name or code name is Cam'

'That gives us a start' Jonas began typing away

'She won't be found easily'

'Then we better get started'

 **The End**

 **...for now...**

 **Author's notes: When I started this 'Just Strangers', I never thought that I'd do 2 part stories, but there were a few comments that really wanted a sequel, so here it is! I probably won't do another part buuuuut it has inspired me for something a little longer *wink wink*, so stay tuned for that! Hope you liked this story & I'll see you all for the next one xxx**


	8. For The Doctors

**Story Six - For The Doctors**

Cammie wiped the sweat off of her brow. It had been an incredibly long 13-hour shift and with the number of people still coming through the emergency doors, it was going to be a long night.

'You're such a trooper' Cam looked up to see her best friend Bex offering her a bottle of water

'Thanks' Cammie took several deep gulps. 'We do not get paid enough for this'

'Agreed. But did you see the relief on the parents' faces when you told them Charlie was going to be safe?' Bex smiled 'That always makes my job worth it'

'Completely' I nodded. Bex and I specialise in Paediatrics (Medical care specifically for children) and had just dealt with a tricky knee operation on a little girl, Charlie, who had a sports accident. Her parents had burst through the door, her father carried Charlie in his arms, she wasn't crying or whimpering but had turned a strange colour of grey. Immediately the receptionist, Liz Sutton, paged Bex and I ready for an emergency operation. It was tough but Charlie was a fighter.

There was a knock at the changing room door.

'Dr. Morgan?' Macey McHenry, the anaesthetist, stuck her head around the door. 'Are you busy?'

'Why?' I asked

'Charlie's parents want to thank you before we move her to the ward'

'Sure' I pushed my hair back and washed my hands.

When I emerged into the waiting room, I saw Charlie's dad immediately. He seemed more relaxed but a little jittery, definitely adrenaline still in his system. He needs something sugary.

'Dr. Morgan' He shook my hand 'Thank you so much'

'I was just doing my job. I'm glad that Charlie will make a full recovery _if_ she follows instructions'

'Of course, of course' He nodded

'Perhaps you should take a seat' He sat down and his leg was bouncing up and down. 'Mr..'

'Newman. Grant Newman' He said. I smiled

'Grant, you need to eat something and drink a soda. You're being powered by adrenaline & fear which is starting to wear off'

'Okay' He nodded

'Charlie is going to be fine. Thankfully it's a broken leg and a few torn ligaments. It'll be a long and slow, sometimes painful recovery, but she will recover. For now, we'll keep her in for observation and her nurse, Dr Baxter, will update you in good time'

'DR. MORGAN TO THEATRE ONE, DR. MORGAN TO THEATRE ONE. CODE RED' Liz's voice hummed over the speakers.

'That's my cue. Excuse me' I backed away from Grant without waiting for a goodbye. I sped down the corridor as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Code Red was nothing to be messed with, but for me to be called meant that it involved a child. And those are the scariest.

I went into the changing room and got into my scrubs, washing my hands along with Bex and Macey.

'Whose got point?' I asked whilst ferociously scrubbing my were several other surgeons from different departments all here. Even Dr Jonas who had this week off.

'Alright listen up' I turned to see Dr Zachary Goode, one of _the_ best doctors that there's ever been in the whole of the south coast entered, rolling up his sleeves. 'We have a three-car pile-up, two adults severely injured, three with minor injuries but all will need to be checked for internal bleeding. Dr Morgan, there were two children. One is unresponsive, the other appears to have broken bones. They're on you'

I nodded.

'Rebecca and Macey are on Cameron. Jonas and Harper on me. Dillion, Tina and Ally, take on the minor injuries. And for the love of God, all of you check over properly'

We all nodded just as the alarm went off. It was time.

…

'He's stable' Bex announced. I let go of the breath I was holding in. It had been 3 hours of the hardest work I had ever done in my whole career. The two children who were in the crash were finally stable. One arrived barely breathing and I knew immediately that they had a blocked airway or lungs. The other child was crying and appeared to show no other signs of internal injuries but had a broken arm which meant that we were able to grab Tina to come and help.

'Wait to go Cam' Bex and Macey gave me a round of applause. I half-smiled.

'Take him up to recovery. I want his fluid's checked every hour, his lungs are patched up but I need him to remain comatose until his blood cell count stabilizes' I ordered

'On it Cammie' Bex said. I went back into the changing room to wash my hands. I held onto the side of the sink steadying my breathing. It's bloody hard work being a doctor.

'Dr. Morgan!' Tina came bursting through the door 'Dr. Goode needs your help NOW!'

I cleaned my hands and put my mask back on.

I hurried after Tina into theatre two. I walked into an eerily calm but chaotic atmosphere.

'What's going on?' I asked

'We have a problem' Zach said

'What?' I moved around to see the ultrasound scan and gasped 'She's pregnant'

'How long would you say she's along?' Zach asked with urgency

'Judging by the side of the embryo, six to seven months'

'She doesn't look it' Dr Jonas said

'Sometimes they don't show until it's too late' I said, still staring at the ultrasounds.

'Will the baby survive out of the womb?' Zach asked, staring at me intensely. I looked at him in surprise.

'You're not thinking-'

'It's the only way we save mother and child'

'You need a midwife, not me'

'We don't have time, we need to get that baby out now' He continued to stare, piercing me with his gaze. I took a deep breath.

'We need to move her to theatre one. It's sterile and the table adjusts'

'You heard her, come on, let's move' Zach ordered. I tried to ignore the pounding of my heart as I went into doctor mode. We moved with efficiency barking out orders. Zach focused on the patient whilst I focused on the baby. I told him where to make the incision for the C-Section whilst focusing on the baby's heartbeat.

'Wait' I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

'We don't have time' He hissed

I moved the knife a few inches down

'Okay, perfect'

!0 minutes later, I was holding a crying baby in my hands. Vitals seemed perfect. Ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes.

'You did it again, Cammie' Tina smiled, taking the baby off of me, ready for incubation. Although the baby was perfect, it was two months premature and we weren't going to take any risks.

'Thanks' I signed, my head feeling fuzzy. Whilst Zach and the other doctors cleaned up, I excused myself to the bathroom. I stripped out of my bloodied surgical scrubs and quickly changed into my normal clothes I sat down in the quiet changing room staring into the distance, lost in a memory, the tears building up.

'I know that was hard for you' Zach's voice made me jump. He was standing leaning against the doorway.

'Don't' I shook my head and looked away from him, wiping away the tears before they fell.

'Cam…' Zach slid onto the bench next to me 'I'm so sorry. If there was another doctor, I would have asked them'

'Zach, I said don't' I looked at him. His face was full of sympathy and regret. 'Please, just leave me alone'

'I know this is time is probably hard for you and Josh'

'Josh left me' I stood up creating some distance between us.

'When?'

'Six months ago. We couldn't work after…' I left the sentence hanging. If you haven't worked it out by now, Josh, my ex and I were expecting a baby. But at 7 months, I went into premature labour away from the hospital and the baby didn't make it.

'I'm sorry...I didn't know'

'That's because you haven't been able to look me in the eye since' Oh yeah, Zach was with me when I went into early labour. Zach had tried to deliver my baby, and Zach was also my ex. All in all, Josh blamed him for us losing the baby. And from then, the relationship I had with Josh and the friendship I had with Zach both crumbled.

'I've had a long day. I'm going home' I went to grab my bag but Zach grabbed my hand.

'Cammie, I'm so sorry'

The door opened and Zach let go of my hand. Bex gave me a knowing small smile. She probably heard about the delivery.

'Time to go?' She asked me. I nodded

'Definitely' I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

'Cammie' Zach called. I turned to face him 'Can we grab coffee sometime?'

'Sure'

And with that, I left.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to the Health Care workers who have been working tirelessly in order to keep us safe and get us healthy during this Pandemic but also on every other occasion. Thank you.**


End file.
